Best freind's Brother
by mysterious romantic
Summary: This is a story about how our favorite super kids meet. But they are brother and sister. Bubbles is Butch's sister, Blossom is Boomer's and Buttercup is Brick's. Reds, Blues and Greens.
1. Bubbles and Butch

I sat on the curve, right in front of my house. Rain fell ever so slightly, on me. I kept My eyes closed, however. Drowning everything away. I drifted to a flower filled meadow, where I ran in a pure white sun dress, and just danced with the butterflies. My dream was sourly ended by the red white and blue lights that flashed behind me and the loud, ear piercing siren that blared in the distance. I covered my ears to make them disappear again.

"Sweetie, It's time to go home." A woman said behind me. I turned around to face the woman with the cream-colored blouse and a stripped grey pencil skirt. Her dirty blonde hair was put into a hideous side bun and her blue-green eyes held sadness for me. I just sat there, staring at her with caution. She bent down, so that she was eye level. "Come on, honey." She grabbed my arm and gently forced me up. I kept my head down, watching my feet press against the water that turned the grass into mush. I finally looked up to see a black SUV. When I entered it, Jane strapped me into the leather interior. I closed my eyes again. This time seeing my mother and father.

_"Come on, baby, Play with me. Daddy will blow the bubbles and we can just chase them as they follow the wind." My mother said. She twirled in a baby blue dress that stopped at her knees. A white rose complimented her golden hair._

_"Celia, join your mother. Show me the smile that the sun is jealous of." My father said. He was blowing bubbles and laughing. Some of the bubbles popped in his light blonde mustache and matching colored hair. He wore a plain white buttoned shirt and regular blue jean shorts._

_"I'm coming." I yelled towards them, but for some reason they kept running away from me. They finally just became spec, right before they disappeared. I stopped in my tracks just wondering where did they go._

My dream was interrupted by Jane shaking my shoulder. Once I had opened my eyes, I felt her pulling me into the strange house. When we entered, I was greeted by another woman, A woman who had soft brown eyes and golden orange hair. She seemed tired, but some how lively. She smiled brightly at me and stuck out her hand.

"Hello, sugar, I'm Netalia. What's your name?" I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"She hasn't talked since the... _incident._" Jane spoke. I looked at the ground, tears at the brim of my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I nudged it off. "Miss. Netalia will be your new mother for now on." Jane said to me. My head shot up. I looked between the two women and shook my head in disapproval. I turned around and darted for the door. I heard them hollering for me to come back. _I don't need a new mother. Mine is good enough. _I was so deep in thought that I didn't care to notice someone in front of me, until it was too late.

"Hey whatcha' do that for?" I heard the figure groan. I looked up to see a boy who looked my age, maybe older. He had scruffy black hair and pale skin. He opened one eye to show Dark emeralds. When he saw me fully, he gave me a confused look. I heard the two woman shout out for me and my heart skipped a beat. I suddenly felt a hand grab mine. As I was being pulled I noticed that it was the boy. "I know a good hidin' place." He said over his shoulder. He led me up a flight of stairs and we rounded the corner. We stopped in front of a room door. He took a bobby pin out from his pocket and started picking the lock. I heard a 'click', and he took me in. He locked the door behind me. I looked around the room. A nice cream carpet and a soft looking bed. "So, I'm guessing your new." He said sitting on the bed. All I could do was nod. "Do you talk?" He asked. I shook my head to that one. "Well how am I supposed to know your name?" I shrugged my shoulders. I turned around to look out the window and opened it. I saw a single bubble enter the room. I just followed it, twirling and hopping, until it popped. I giggled. "I know!" He exclaimed. "I'll call ya Bubbles!" He said. I giggled at his reaction. " My name's Butch by the way."

"Butch." I said to myself quietly. His eyes widen and he jumped of the bed.

"You spoke! And it was my name!" He said hugging me. I laughed louder.

"You're so silly." I said a little louder than a whisper. He just flashed me a smile. Our happiness quickly faded when we heard Jane and Netalia shout out for me.

"Don't worry. I'll protect ya. Just count on your big brother Butch, Kay?" He asked. I nodded and clutched onto the hem of his dark green shirt. He opened the door slightly and peeked out. When he saw that the coast was clear, he lead me back into the lobby. Where we innocently sat on the chairs. The whole time I had his shirt in my hand. Jane and Netalia came into the room, looking worried and relieved.

"Thank heavens. Butch what are you doing?" Netalia asked.

"Talking to my new friend." he said.

"Talking?" Jane asked. He nodded. I whispered something in his ear and he nodded.

"She said she would only talk to me." He spoke what I said. I nodded confirming it.

"Okay, Then answer me. What happened to your parents?" Jane I asked. I hesitated but whispered the story into Butch's ear. His eyes widen and he looked at me for a second then started to tell.

"She said: Her parents and her was baking a cake, when they heard a knocking at the door. Her father became worried and whispered in her mom's ear. Her mother then picked her up and ran to her room. When they got in her mom locked the door. She then headed to a secret closet that held her stuffed animals. Her mom took them all out and placed her in the closet. At that moment she heard a 'bang'. Her mom hurriedly placed the stuffed animals over her and quickly closed the door. She heard her bedroom door crash open. She heard her mom yelling and then another 'bang'. It was silent for a while and then she heard footsteps. They seemed to move around the room and then run out. She then peeked out to see her mom laying there, covered in blood." He finished.

"Did you see who did it?" Jane asked. I shook my head no. Tears threatened to slip, but I wouldn't let them fall. Jane nodded and got up to phone the police of her new information. Netalia went with her. I sniffled trying to keep the tears at bay. I then felt Butch hug me.

"You can cry. It's alright. You can cry." He assured me. I clutched him and sobbed into his shirt. He rubbed my back. "Big brother is here to protect you." He said.

* * *

That was 5 years ago, and now We were 15. On our first year of high school and to be truthful, I'm soo freakin' scared. But I know, no matter what my big brother will always protect me.


	2. Blossom and Boomer

_Ouch. Ouch! OUCH!._ The pain is horrendous. I don't know if I will make it. In my will I want my sister to have everything. I'm feeling dizzy and fuzzy. I see a light. I guess this is it...

"Boomer stop being such a drama king. You only sprained your ankle." Blossom said, rolling her eyes at her little brother's exaggeration. She placed a bag of ice on top of it slightly.

"But it huuurtss." He moaned. He hissed as the ice touched his ankle. "It feels like a fire and a bunch of blades." Blossom rolled her eyes again.

"It will feel perfectly normal in a couple of minutes, just keep the ice on it." Blossom said turning and heading for their kitchen.

"But what if it needs to be cut off, or it's broken." He panicked.

"You're _Fine_ Boomer." She said in the kitchen. Boomer got off the couch and wobbled towards the kitchen. He saw his sister in her apron, preheating the oven. He went and sat on the counter and watched as his sister maneuvered through everything.

"Watcha makin?" He asked in a childish voice. Blossom looked at him from over her shoulder.

"lasagna." She said and pulled out some cheese. Boomer's mouth and eyes became big, as he shot off the counter like a rocket.

"Yipee!" He shouted as he danced around his sister.

"Told ya your ankle was going to feel better." Blossom said, not looking up from her task. Boomer stopped instantly and smiled sheepishly. Before he could say something, their father had walked in.

"Mmm. That smells great. What are you cooking, Blossy?" Her father asked hanging his coat on the door. He stepped in the kitchen and sniffed the air more.

"Lasagna, daddy." She said turning around and giving him a hug. Boomer joined them for a brief second. Blossom went back to cooking, while Boomer and their dad sat at their dinning table.

"Well that's great. How was your last day of summer?" He asked, picking up a news paper.

"It was horrible. I was on my skate board and my wheel got stuck in a whole, so I flipped of and broke my ankle." Boomer said waving his hands in the air. His father looked under the table to see Boomer's ankle just a tad bruised. He turned around towards the kitchen.

"Blossom?" He asked.

"He fell and sprained it." She simply stated. Boomer huffed.

"It felt like it was broken." He mumbled. His father chuckled.

20 minutes later, Blossom had the table set of lasagna, corn and mashed potatoes. Their father, being the well-mannered man that he was raised to be, placed the napkin over his shirt, tucking it in at the top. Boomer did the same, as Blossom just placed it over her lap.

"Boomer, say grace for us please." His father asked. Boomer nodded and hung his head in prayer.

"Thank you lord for praising us for this wonderful meal that my sister made. Keep mama close in our hearts and tell her that we all miss and love her. Jesus a men." Boomer said. He then rubbed his hands greedily and dove for the lasagna. They all sat silently eating, exceptions from Boomer's gulping from the large portions of food.

"So are you kids ready for highschool tomorrow." Their father asked. They both nodded. Boomer then looked at Blossom.

"I hope we have classes together." He said.

"Me too, but if we don't we can still see each other at lunch and at our lockers." Blossom agreed. There was another long silence until Boomer spoke:

"Mom would be proud of us huh?" He asked. Blossom's fork clashed against her plate. Their father looked up. Blossom put on a sad smile and nodded.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She said before she got up and left.

* * *

_**Bedtime**_

Blossom layed on her bed, sobbing slightly. She held her stomach as she felt the pain of her food coming up. When she heard the knock on the door she immediately sat up, drying her eyes.

"Come in." She said. Boomer peeked his head in the room with a small smile.

"Hey." He said softly. "Sorry if I woke you." He said. She shook her head.

"No, you didn't. Come over here and lay down with me." Boomer made his way over to her.

"I'm sorry that I made you cry earlier. I was trying to do the opposite actually." He apologized. Blossom smiled and hugged him. Boomer hugged back.

"It's alright. I need to be less sensitive. That's your job." She said giggling.

"Hey!" Boomer said, but he started laughing with her. They layed down next to each other looking up at Blossom's fake constellations on the ceiling. Boomer then looked at her. "What do think it's going to be like?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't really know, but I guess that's what makes it soo exciting to everyone." She answered.

"Are you going to get a boyfriend?' Boomer blurted out. Blossom looked at him confused. "I- I'm Scared tha- that you'll just for-forget about me." He admitted hiding his face. Blossom smiled and uncovered it.

"I could never in the World forget you. Not even if I wanted to." She said. Boomer smiled and snuggled into her.

"If you do get a boyfriend, I want to meet him first." He said. Blossom lightly chuckled.

"Deal, but only if you do the same when you get a girlfriend." Boomer nodded his head.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Boomer asked, already half asleep.

"Sure. But if you start kicking me I swear I will throw you out." Blossom said. She looked down to see him already asleep. She reached over to her night stand and grabbed the chain of her lamp. _Tomorrow will be full filling. I can tell._ She then turned her lamp off and let herself fall asleep.


	3. Brick and Buttercup and Metting part 1

_There was only three minutes left and I still had to run this damn ball all the way across the field. Me and my team mates are exhausted, panting and sweating our asses off. I finally hear the referee's whistle and I run towards the goal. I swurved through all the other kids on the other team. I pass to one of my team mates. I wait intimidated by the other teams goal. We only need 1 point to win and danmit, I'm getting that point. Suddenly the other team's captin got the ball. I rush towards him and steal the ball. I'm running towards the goal at full speed, nothing in my way. I get to the goal and the goalie is bouncing foot to foot. I launch the ball through the air. It gets closer and closer and closer and it sco-_

"AHHH!" I screamed as my mattress was flipped over. I'm on my stomach with the mattress on my back.

"HAHA! That was PRICELESS!" I heard my brother laugh. I get up, clenching my fist and teeth.

"Brick!" I yell. "You're dead!" His eyes widen slightly as he ran out the bedroom door. I chased him, hot on his heels. Suddenly my mom got in the way.

"Now what on heaven's grace is going on here?" She said looking at me. I look around her to see my dad holding Brick's shoulder. I smirk. I look back at my mom.

"I was having the best dream of my life and he ruined it. He flipped my mattress over on top of me." My mom looks at him and then at me and sighs.

"Apologize." I hear my dad tell Brick.

"But I-" He tried to say.

"Now." My dad interrupted. Brick looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry." He said. I smiled and walked to him.

"It's okay I forgive you." I then hug him and whisper in his ear. "Revenge is going to be sweet." I felt him stiffen and I laughed inside. I let him go and look at my parents. "I'm getting dressed. When are we leaving for the hell hole?" I asked. My mom rolled her eyes.

"You'll be going to _school_ in an hour." She said. I nodded and headed to my room.

* * *

_**45 mins later**_

_Knock knock_.

"What?" I yell to my door.

"You ready?" I hear Brick say through my door.

"Yeah." I say as I open my door. Brick had a red hoodie and regular jeans with his favorite red baseball hat. I had on an army brat shirt with dark blue skinny jeans. "Let's get this over with." I say. He nods and we both walk to the car. As we pulled up in the school's drive way, I saw a lot of teens trying to get in groups. _Damn cliques._ We open the car door and wave to our parents.

"Wow." I hear Brick whisper. I turn to see what he was looking at. It was a girl with long orange hair that went right below her butt. She had a white blouse underneath a pale pink sweater vest and a pink skirt. She was talking to a blonde boy with a blue hatchet shirt and regular jeans. She looked up and I saw that she had pink eyes. I look at my brother and he had this lost look in his eyes.

_Interesting._

"Hey!" I yell towards her. My brother looked at me horrified. Her and the boy looked over at me and I waved my hand, telling them to come here. They started walking towards us.

"What are you doing?" Brick whispered harshly.

"Trying to make friends." I smiled.

"Hello." I look before me to see her and the boy in front of us.

"Hi. I'm Buttercup and this is my brother Brick." They wave and my brother waves shyly. _This is going to be fun._

_"_Hi I'm Blossom and this is my brother Boomer." Boomer bowed and a laughed a little.

"It's a pleasure." Brick said shaking her hand. Blossom blushed slightly and Boomer glared.

"Yeah it sure is." Boomer said breaking their hands and trading Blossom's for his in the hand shake. _This is to funny._

"Hey watch out!" I hear behind me. I turn around and was knocked down.

"hey what's the big idea? Who do you think you ar-" I look up to see dark emeralds staring at me. The owner got up and I saw the most hunkiest guy ever. _No bad thoughts!_

"Sorry I tried to stop, but I slipped." He said mentioning his skate board. Brick helped me up.

"Are you okay?" Boomer asked. I nodded.

"Butch!" I hear a voice yell. A blonde that was slightly shorter than me came rushing to his side.

"I'm fine." He said. He looked at us. "I'm Butch and this is my sister Bubbles." She waved.

"Hi! My name is Boomer." Boomer said shaking her hand and kissed it. Bubbles giggled and blushed.

"Hey no kissing," Butch said aggravated. Boomer jumped back. _like I said this will be fun._


End file.
